This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Analgesic and anxiolytic medications are commonly used in patients who are mechanically ventilated. However, oversedation due to these medications is associated with prolonged mechanical ventilation and days in the intensive care unit. Traditional acupuncture has been shown to be effective in treating pain and anxiety but has not been studied in critically ill patients on mechanical ventilation. We will examine, in randomized, blinded, controlled study, whether the use of acupuncture is effective in decreasing the requirements for sedative and analgesic medications in patients with respiratory failure on mechanical ventilation.